Question: Evaluate the following expression. $40\cdot 8-10^2 =$
$\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}40\cdot 8-10^2 \\\\ &=(40\cdot 8)-(10\cdot 10) \end{aligned}$ $=320-100$ $=220$